


Heat

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa for Bumblebee069 on DA from last year</p><p>The prompt was:<br/><i>I WOULD love to join oh and I wanna fic of Grimlock and Optimus or Swindle and Wasp in heat with some super hit interface time!!!!</i></p><p>I did my best with a pairing I don't really do all that well with, not to mention that I suck at doing Dinobots in general</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Optimus was simply grateful that the itching and burning had started while he was off base. It had enabled him to call in and say that he had to investigate something that might take a few Earth solar cycles… perhaps a ‘week’ as was the name of the humans’ time frame for seven of them. No one asked any questions, why should they… he was not one to ever lie. 

Yes, there was some guilty feelings there, but he could not bear to face his team while in this state.

Heat… 

It was something he had always hated and feared; the complete loss of control over himself and his chassis. A bot never knew what he did or who he might proposition while high on the eternal seeming charge of Heat. 

The idea of doing such a thing to any of his team mates… or worse, to a Decepticon when he should be battling to protect Detroit? 

No, it did not bear thinking about! 

So he had retreated when the symptoms arrived, giving a small lie to save them all embarrassment. 

His retreat was the small island in the body of water the humans called ‘Lake Erie’. It had no infrastructure, no resources… nothing that would make it interesting to the Decepticons or to his own team. He would be alone to deal with his Heat the only way he knew how, capacious application of ‘hand to valve and spike’.

“Mmm,” not that being alone was ideal at all. Optimus made another sound, something between a whine and a moan, and let go of his spike, wiping futilely at the mess on his abdominal plating. He was tired , hungry and _hungry_! 

Energon and a mech big enough to frag him though the ground was what he needed… if he had to chose he couldn’t even say he would actually chose the energon. Rather pass into stasis after a good fragging than more of this! And he had only been here for half a solar cycle so far. 

His chassis burned and itched, each release making little to no difference and he was already a mess. 

“Me Grimlock like Autobot scent,” he got up as fast as he could, which was not fast at all considering his shaky limbs, and tried to pull his axe free. The large dinobot had pushed him over again before he managed more than to fumble with the handle. The large angular head of the other’s robot mode was shoved between his legs and his back bowed at the first swipe of the strangely long glossa. 

“No! No, d-don’t~” but his words were not heeded, nor were his feeble attempts to push the larger mech away noticed. Not a surprise with how his chassis responded really… he could feel the lubricant trickling from his valve and how his valve clenched eagerly on nothing at the teasing stimulation of the licking glossa. Then the glossa shoved inside him and all he could manage was a hoarse wordless scream.

* * *

By all right the Dinobot leader should not have known how to do any of what he did! Even if the Heat helped him by making almost everything feel good, Optimus felt that the Dinobot should have showed some signs of being new at it… 

As it was he had to crawl away from the recharging Dinobot, entire pelvic area screaming with the pounding he had taken. It didn’t hurt in the bad way, but he’d need time to recover… 

At least the Heat was over… for this time.


End file.
